


Harry Potter Gets What Harry Potter Wants... And So Does Draco

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: But though Harry threw his best puppy dog eyes at his husband, stretched a grabby hand out, and pouted as best he could, still the bed remained Draco-less. Instead, the git in question simply quirked an amused eyebrow in Harry’s direction and began inspecting his wardrobe. Which was simply unacceptable.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 209





	Harry Potter Gets What Harry Potter Wants... And So Does Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to Triggerlil for the beta!

Bed. 

Snuggles.

_ Perfection. _

Ignoring the first tentative tendrils of sun creeping in through the curtains, Harry sighed, nuzzling deeper into his husband’s embrace. Every slow, steady beat of Draco’s heart sent lazy spirals of warmth through him. Every breath filled him with the heady scent of Draco’s bare skin. And every touch of Draco’s skin to his promised him once more that Draco was  _ his,  _ now and forever. Nothing could ever tear them apart…

_ BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  _

Apart from that  _ fucking _ alarm, of course…

“Nononononononooo,” he whined, clinging desperately to Draco’s chest as the bastard went to move. “Sleepy time…”

“For you, maybe,” Draco’s sleep-rough voice rumbled through Harry’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. “I, however, need to go to work.”

“Noooo…” Harry frowned, trying and failing to tighten his grip as Draco slipped away, leaving him to collapse back down heavily into the pile of pillows and sheets. “Need to stay here and—” a yawn rudely interrupted him, ‘—snuggle.”

But though Harry threw his best puppy dog eyes at his husband, stretched a grabby hand out, and pouted as best he could, still the bed remained Draco-less. Instead, the git in question simply quirked an amused eyebrow in Harry’s direction and began inspecting his wardrobe. Which was simply unacceptable.

With a surge of determination Harry threw his arm out, firmly commanding  _ ‘Accio husband!’.  _

In the blink of an eye, a yelp hit the air, a ridiculously expensive charmed hairbrush clattered to the floor, and a gorgeous lump of naked, dishevelled husband collided unceremoniously with him, crushing the wind from his chest as the mattress bounced beneath the sudden weight. Not that Harry was complaining of course. Victory spreading through his chest as Draco viciously spat feathers and incoherent splutters, Harry quickly wound his arms around his husband once more, crowing in triumph.

“HA! Snuggle time!” he grinned, burying his face in Draco’s neck. Or, well, he tried to. Unfortunately, the bastard was intent on getting away… 

“UNHAND ME, POTTER!” he squawked and struggled, glowering as Harry simply tightened his grip and renewed his nuzzling efforts.

“Nope! No work for you! I’ve decided. Snuggling is more important.”

An incredulous snort echoed beneath Harry’s ear as he battled with his squirming snake, but Harry simply grinned harder, knowing his husband would soon give up. He always did.

Sure enough, after only a few more moments of disgruntled grunts and half-arsed attempts to wriggle away, a dramatic sigh heaved from Draco’s chest as he collapsed against Harry. Harry who immediately snuggled in as close as physically possible.

“You know,” he began airily, relishing the heat of beautiful grey eyes that immediately set to work burning a hole in his head. “You would have thought you’d have learned a counter spell to that by now...”

With laughter bubbling in his chest, Harry watched Draco’s lips thin, his eyes narrow, and his already pink cheeks darken. But just before Draco’s growl threatened to give way to another vicious attack, Harry promptly pressed his lips to his husband’s, working surely and deftly until a defeated sigh announced his victory once and for all.

“This is unacceptable, Potter, do you hear me?” Draco grouched, all the while snaking an arm around Harry’s waist and tugging him closer. 

“Loud and clear, gorgeous,” Harry grinned into his husband’s neck, savouring the heat of Draco’s skin, the safety of legs slotted into his, the gentle rhythm of Draco’s heartbeat again. “Loud and clear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Come and find me on Tumblr, @april-thelightfury115


End file.
